Super Smash Brothers: Making the Legend
by ultragamerdudeplayer
Summary: Every few years, the celebrities who star in Nintendo games, like Mario, Link, Donkey Kong, and Kirby, get together to make one huge crossover-party-fighting game titled "Super Smash Brothers." Of course this is a huge success, so they make more. Soon other mascots like Sonic joined the fray. This is Mario's story of how life is in the Smash Mansion, making the Smash game.
1. Chapter 1: Our Story Begins

Chapter 1: Our Story Begins

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Hello, world. Please be aware, I'm new to making fanfiction, so I lack proper experience. However, I'm giving it my all to produce some good stuff, and I'm open to constructive criticism. This story is told in the point-of-view of Mario.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Bros. Nintendo does. If I did, I wouldn't be sitting here writing fanfiction.**

 **Also, thank you in advance for taking the time to read this. Please Review. Now, without further ado, let's-a-go!**

Finally, I thought. It was about time that there had been a Smash game. The last one had been so long ago, and I couldn't wait to see everyone again.

I had packed up my stuff, and was waiting outside the castle for the Princesses with my brother. He was excited and nervous at the same time, but mostly eager to try out his new skills. He was confident, and I was happy for him.

This year, I thought, would have almost double the playable characters, with a couple coming from our own world. All of us (even Bowser and his children) were traveling together since it was more efficient than going separately, especially since we had all agreed to squash our grudges for the sake of making this game.

As it turns out, Sunshine Airport was a real airport, and they were reliable. We didn't have to pay for our trip, because, well, I AM Super Mario after all. Bowser, his children, Daisy, Peach, Rosalina, Birdo, Waluigi, Luigi, and I had all piled in the plane. Yoshi and Wario, despite being their own series had arrived too but were in a separate part of the plane, and so were the Donkey Kong characters. I was happy for the ape to have more representation from his games, because they deserved it. His representatives had expanded to not only himself and Diddy, but Dixie Kong and King K. Rool, which many fans had demanded for a while.

Finally, FINALLY, the plane had taken off, and we were in the destination in no-time.

We were the second ones there, behind Sonic and Tails, who had taken their seats. Master Hand noticed us and welcomed us warmly. He told us to take our labeled seats, which were separated by series.

"Hey-a bro, how-a come Tails is-a here too?" Luigi asked me. I told him it was because the third party companies that weren't affiliated with Nintendo, like SEGA & Capcom, each got two spots for their characters. Some characters, I added, like Bayonetta and Crash Bandicoot were the only representation for their companies.

I was curious, though, as to why SEGA chose Tails for their second representative. I figured it was probably because that was their most logical choice, since in my opinion, they were falling. I felt really bad for Sonic, since back in the 90s, we were the best of rivals, always competing. That all changed after 2006, and his series began falling apart. He was under a lot of heat, and this was also a way for him to vent.

After about an hour, everyone had arrived, and Master Hand started his speech.

"Good afternoon, Smashers, and welcome to the SUPER SMAAAAAAAAASH Brothers filming set. My brother, Crazy Hand, and I are very excited to work with you on creating this game, and we are confident this will be fun and successful. However, there are a set of ground rules. Remember that we are all here for a reason, so we must respect each other. Everybody will have their own room, and are free to do what they please. I kindly ask you, however, to keep the fighting restricted to the training room. Do not be recklessly destructive, as the mansion was not free. Most importantly, have fun. Now, if you would please follow me over to the mansion, and we will start off by taking your pictures for the character selection screen."

I was settled in my room, unpacking my costumes and such, till Sonic stopped by.

"Sup Mario? Everything cool?"

"Yeah, we've been good, how-a about you guys?"

"Well, I admit things could be a bit better, I'm pretty happy to be here again. Tails is ecstatic, however, and I actually want to meet up with Mega Man soon. And hey, promise me one thing."

"What-a is it?"

"Please, go a little easy on Tails. I'm not sayin' make it a cakewalk, but I want Tails to build up his confidence, especially since he's entering the tourney."

"Ok, and you promise me not to hold back, ok?"

"Ha, I never do! Later dude!"

And he ran off.

I went downstairs to sign up for the tourney. It was always exhilarating to fight other characters, and almost everyone signs up. The only person that hadn't signed up yet was Olimar, but he wasn't gonna. I was pretty stunned by the roster when I saw the huge picture hung up in the mess hall. It went like this:

The first pic was me of course, followed by Luigi, Wario, and the rest of our aforementioned characters in the first row. The next row had the Zelda reps, which also grew to include Impa, Toon Zelda, Tetra, and Young Link. The next row consisted of the DK characters, and the Kirb y characters, who got an extra representative in the form of a Waddle Dee with a Bandana. He looked cute, but menacing with a spear in his hand. The next row was just the Pokémon series, with included all of the characters from the games before (including Pichu, who I heard was uncloned) with the addition of Zoroark and Sceptile. The next row was the Fire Emblem characters, who I was surprised didn't get a new rep. Next to them was Shulk, Isaac of Golden Sun, and the Kid Icarus reps. The next row had the StarFox characters, who had brought back Wolf and added Krystal, and next to them was the Mother series characters, who added Ninten, Captain Falcon and Blood Falcon of F-Zero, who I assumed was a clone, and Olimar and Villager. The next row had Mr. G&W, R.O.B, Ice Climbers, Duck Hunt Duo, Pulseman, the Random Character Icon, then Wii Fit Trainer, Little Mac, Samus, Zero Suit Samus, and Ridley. The next two rows were the third party characters, and the selection blew my mind. All of the previous characters had been included, and more had been added. Shantae, Lloyd Irving, Banjo-Kazooie, Scorpion and Sub-Zero from Mortal Kombat, Shovel Knight, Tails, Rayman, Simon Belmont, Sora of Kingdom Hearts. The last row was the customizable characters, which were Ray MKIII of Custom Robo, The Mii Fighters, and an Inkling.

I concluded that this was the definition of Fan Service.

Master Hand had called a meeting in the mess hall. I was eager to see what was to come.


	2. Chapter 2: Exposition

Chapter 2: Exposition

 **Disclaimer: I STILL don't own Super Smash Bros, but I do want to work for Nintendo one day.**

Everyone was finally in the mess hall, and Master Hand cleared his throat to signal he was ready to begin.

"Ok everyone, settle down now. I have some announcements that I need to make."

Everyone quieted down.

"Thank you. Now, there are many things to do around the mansion, besides staying in your suite. There is a map in each of your suites to guide you around the mansion. We will serve breakfast, lunch and dinner every day, and on holidays we will allow visitors to come. The training room is very large, so many can be there at once. You can sit on the sidelines to watch someone train, or you can train with a Sandbag or spar with a partner. The library caters to many readers, containing history on all of your series, romance novels, magazines, and much more. Please be responsible with the material. There is also a club room, where clubs that you form amongst yourselves will have a place to be with a schedule so everyone can use it, as I know that the Villain's Club and the Youth Smashers' Club were very successful last time. Als-"

Samus put up her hand and asked, "When does filming for the game start?"

Master Hand replied, "Ah yes, I was just getting to that. We are filming in the order of the roster, meaning Mario is being filmed first, and Sonic last. The customizable characters are being edited someplace else, don't worry. This process will take some time, since we have 90+ characters to film. Astonishing, yes? We'll start next week, and bring all of your alternate costumes, as we will film them all separately. Now, any questions?"

Tetra put up her hand and asked, "When do the tournaments start, and what are the rules?"

Master Hand replied, "Excellent question! Now, for the newcomers, or if you have just forgotten, listen up. The tournaments start in about a month, to give everyone time to train up. First, we'll have a basic, 1v1 tournament, where there can only be one champion. After that's over, we'll have a team tournament, where you can pair up with a partner and take on other teams in 2v2 matches. To keep these fair, the only item allowed in both tourneys is the Smash Ball. And the only other rule is to give it your all and have fun. Ok, now you are free to do what you please until midnight, when we shut everything off and you must go to bed."

After Master Hand finished, the room was full of noise, and many newcomers were excited about filming and tourneys.

I noticed that Bowser, Bowser Jr., Ganondorf, King K. Rool, Dark Pit, King Dedede, Blood Falcon, Wolf, and Ridley walk out of the mess hall to sign up at the club room. Wario was debating with Waluigi whether they should join, since they weren't exactly good guys in my games, but Wario was technically a good guy in his games.

I also noticed Marth, Ike, Roy, and Lucina head for the training room, which was to be expected. I saw Shulk talking to Isaac and Pit, and Sonic and Tails with Mega Man and Crash. Suddenly, a familiar female voice spoke behind me.

"Hello, Mario!"

I whirled around to see Princess Peach smiling behind me.

"Why-a, hello Princess!"

"Come with me, Mario. I have something to show you."

I followed here up to her room, which was next to mine, and she opened the door to reveal all of my Doctor outfits from previous games.

"I actually sewed up some new costumes, so you can have more alts to make up for the fact that Dr. Mario was cut. Why don't you try one on?"

I tried them on one-by-one, and they all fit perfectly. See, the reason Dr. Mario had to be a separate character in the first place is because I wanted to include it as a costume, but it didn't fit me too well. It hindered my pyrokinetic abilities, hence the changes in Fire-based attacks to pills. I also couldn't pull out F.L.U.D.D in that costume, so I went with the Mario Tornado for a down special instead since it was the easiest option. The coat also made me slower, since it was tight, but my attacks' strength grew since the coat pushed extra force in my punch after pulling back to release an attack. This also meant that my Forward Aerial couldn't spike, since I couldn't position myself in the coat to make it spike. This also weakened my Recovery, but the strength of it increased too.

Now, I thought, all that would change. And I was especially happy that now I could fight the same, and have my Doctor coats as alts. I gave the Princess a tight hug and exclaimed, "Thank you so-a much!"

"You're most welcome, Mario. And look, I also made myself a Nurse Outfit for an alt and made Luigi a Doctor Costume!" She showed them to me on hangers.

"Wow, nice. Luigi will-a be so-a happy! And I can't wait to see you in that Nurse outfit!"

She giggled, "Oh Mario, stop it! Hee hee!"

"Ok, see you-a later, Princess."

"Goodbye, Mario!"

And I left her room with my costumes. I would have to bring them all when I was getting filmed. I packed them away, and went to bed, excited for the days to come.


	3. Chapter 3: The Fire

Chapter 3: The Fire

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supah Smash Broz., but this story is technically mine.**

"HYAH!"

"FIRE!"

Roy and Ike were training obviously, and many were actually spectating. Personally, I was in a farther side of the training room, to stay out of the way, since I was getting filmed in a couple hours. I was training with Sandbag, since everyone else I knew could help me were watching the swordsmen.

Then, behind me I heard someone scream, "FIRE! LOOK EVERYONE, WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!"

Perfect, I thought. Just as I wanted to train up. The worst part was that **I** was here first, and then they came. But back to the matter at hand. Everyone was running and screaming, and the room was in full-panic mode. Ike and Roy were frantic with worry, and starting screaming like little girls. I decided I'd better take matters into my own hands, or else we wouldn't live to film.

I whipped out F.L.U.D.D. and together with Squirtle, Greninja, Corrin, & Sub-Zero, we put out the fire. Everyone was a bit shaken, and they gave us a round of applause. Master Hand burst in and angrily howled, "Who did this?!"

He looked at Bowser who put up his hands defensively and yelped, "Wasn't me this time, I swear! There are witnesses!"

"Then WHO WAS IT?!" Master Hand bellowed.

People pointed over to where Roy and Ike were hiding, and they bowed their heads in shame.

"COME WITH ME, BOTH OF YOU. As for the rest of you, sorry you had to witness this. No one else is in trouble, but I am concerned, who put out the fire?"

I put up my hand. "It was-a all of-a us."

Master Hand look relieved, for a sentient hand at least. "Oh, my brother and I, though HE'S NOT HERE AT THE MOMENT FOR SOME REASON—CRAZY, GET OVER HERE—are greatly indebted to you. We greatly thank you."

We bowed, and he added something.

"One more thing, because of this mishap, the funding for the first Singles Tournament will be used for the reconstruction of the training room, so we will have to postpone it till shortly after the Doubles Tournament."

This was met with groans, awws, whys, and some choice language from the villains.

"Terrible, I know. But maybe if you guys donated to the cause, that wouldn't have to happen. But no one really does, so we work off sales from the last game. You are all lucky these do so well, and I dunno why you guys are so stingy when this is a chance for you all to meet up. I'm talking to you, Zelda reps. Anyhow, this means we'll shorten the wait for the Doubles Tournament, so it'll be scheduled for right after Singles was supposed to start, to give you more time to train. Now, Mario, in 10 minutes we'd like to start filming you, so uh, get ready. Ahem. Ok then, nothing else to say. Any questions? No? Ok, I will see you all later."

"I'm here, I'm here," Crazy Hand panted. Apparently floating, or levitating, or however they moved, was a lot of work.

Master Hand explained what happened, and Crazy Hand burst. "You interrupted my Béyblade Anime Marathon for this?!"

"Crazy, this is a matter of much more importance, and it's time you make yourself useful."

"Fine, c'mere you two." He beckoned to Roy and Ike, who followed. I had good hearing, and could hear him telling them in the distance as they walked away, "Keep calm, guys. It's not your fault, training can get intense, and my brother's real uptight and cares too much about all this, so don't fret too much, eh? That's the spirit!"

Everyone started walking away, and some walked by to thank us, others waving thanks from a distance.

"Good Job, Soldier." Captain Falcon shook our hands.

"Wow guys, that was really brave of you, but I shouldn't expect anything less, huh? Thanks." Tails walked by.

After all the commotion, I was walking back to my room to grab my costumes, and I overheard Lloyd Irving and Isaac talking. I had played their respective games, and I could see they each had earned their spots in Smash Brothers.

"You know Isaac, I don't think I'll be participating in this one. There's a whole emphasis on community around this mansion but I know I'm not the only newbie around here who feels left out. I couldn't even find a partner to participate so-"

"You either? How bout we go together? I wasn't getting anyone either, so I wasn't gonna go but-"

"Yeah, sounds great man! Listen, I gotta run, catcha later!"

"Alright, later man!"

As I was walking, I thought of the pairs. I was going with Luigi, Peach was gonna attempt to get through the first round this time with Daisy, Wario was pairing with his brother, Bowser was fighting with his son, and Yoshi was going to fight with Birdo. I wondered if Luma counted as a partner or **partners** for the tourney. The rest of the pairs I could think of were:

Link & Zelda

Toon Link and Toon Zelda

Sheik and Tetra (I had overheard)

Pikachu and Charizard, who won last time

Lucina and Robin, who were runner-ups

Pit and Palutena

Fox and Falco, though subject to change if Krystal was in

Ness and Lucas

Sonic and Tails

Captain Falcon and Captain Olimar

& finally, Scorpion and Sub-Zero, weirdly

I had many questions, like if Samus and Zero Suit Samus could be entered as two separate characters, if Ice Climbers and other duos were entered separate, etc., but right now, I was focused on getting ready to film.


	4. Chapter 4: Filming

Chapter 4: Filming

I walked into Master Hand's office. It was pretty big, and I could see him sorting through papers. It took me time to accept that he didn't have a face or any body parts, and he was JUST a hand, but I always wondered about the anatomy of him and his brother. I also wanted him to appear in one of my games, since I thought it would've been pretty cool, but so far, other than the boss fight in Kirby, he hadn't appeared in any other non-Smash games.

"Ah, yes. Hello, Mario. How are you today? Good, I presume?" Master Hand gestured for me to sit on the chair in front of his desk.

I nodded.

"Very good, very good. Now, before we start filming, I have a few questions for you, and I want you to answer honestly, ok?"

I nodded again.

"Ok. Firstly, among all the fighters in Super Smash Bros. 4, where do you place yourself? In other words, how good do you think you are?"

I thought about it for a second. This was pretty tough.

Finally I answered, "Well-a, I think I was-a pretty good. I-a had a lot of options when-a fighting, and I could've held-a my own against a lot of them. I-a personally think-a I was in the Top 10-a best, probably #8, but I know-a there's always room-a for improvement."

I couldn't read his expression, but I could tell Master Hand was probably not expecting an answer like that.

"Good, good. Next. Ok, are you planning on entering the Doubles Tournament, and if so, with who?"

I responded quickly, "Yes-a, with my brother, Luigi."

"Very good. Alright, now, last question. I know I asked this after the last game was finished, but are there any more suggestions that you'd like me to take into consideration?"

"Uh, no-a."

"Ok. Crazy will show you to the filming room now. Crazy!"

"Wassup, bro? Oh, hey Mario. Ready? Cool. C'mon, the filming room is hidden from plain sight, in this trapdoor over here." He opened it and gestured for me to walk down.

I walked down, stretched a bit, and we started. I needed to provide lots of animations, and I had a lot of costumes, so there was no time to waste. In each costume, we filmed the moves in this order:

Battle Entrance, Standard Attack, Up Tilt, Down Tilt, Side Tilt, Dash Attack, Ledge Attack, 100% Ledge Attack, Floor Attacks, Neutral Aerial, Up Aerial, Down Aerial, Forward Aerial, Backward Aerial, Grab, Pummel, Throws, Up Smash, Down Smash, Side Smash, Standard Special 1, Standard Special 2, Standard Special 3, Side Special 1, Side Special 2, Side Special 3, Up Special 1, Up Special 2, Up Special 3, Down Special 1, Down Special 2, Down Special 3, Final Smash, Knockback Animation, Idle, Buried/Pitfall, Dizzy, Shield, Roll, Dodge, Air Dodge, Victory Animations 1-3, and the miscellaneous others that I can't recall now.

These animations would be edited in the trailers and the game. I was so tired at the end I could barely hear Master Hand say when I was done, "Great job, Mario. Perfect as always. Hey, if you see him, tell your brother that we're ready to film him, ok? Thanks. Well done." And he patted me on the back.

"Yes, yes, thank-a you so much. Mama mia."

I trudged up to my suite with my costumes in my hand and collapsed on my bed.

The next day, I woke up early to find Sheik and Meta Knight already in the mess hall, eating breakfast. I had never really talked with them much, but I tried not to make things awkward, which was hard considering Meta Knight's food just disappeared under his mask.

"Err, hello-a everyone. How are you guys?"

Monotonously, they both responded, "Fine."

"So-a, Sheik, I heard you're participating in the Doubles Tourney with Tetra. Meta Knight, who are you participating with?"

"Kirby."

"Ah, yes, of-a course. Well-a, goodbye."

Both responded, "Later."

I wasn't very hungry, so I decided to look for Luigi and tell him to get ready to film. I knocked on his door. No answer. I took the liberty of opening it and found him cuddled on his bed with Daisy.

I decided not to disturb him.

I looked at the sign-up sheet for the Doubles Tourney. The time to sign-up ended yesterday, so these were the final teams. Next to each team was the name they chose. The pairs that had signed up were:

Sonic/Tails - Team Speed

Mario/Luigi - Team Mario Bros.

Wario/Waluigi - Team Wario Bros. (REAL original name guys)

Yoshi/Birdo - Team Dino

Peach/Daisy - Team Princess

(Hopefully we didn't face them)

Bowser/Bowser Jr. - Team Koopa

Sheik/Tetra - Team Alter Ego

Link/Zelda - Team Hyrule

Toon Link/Toon Zelda - Team Wind Waker

Ganondorf/Blood Falcon - Team Evil (I heard Ganon-D got a new moveset)

Diddy/Dixie - Team Kong (Poor Donkey Kong wasn't participating since he couldn't get another partner)

Kirby/Meta Knight - Team Warpstar

King Dedede/(Bandana)Waddle Dee - Team Dee

Pikachu/Charizard - Team Champion (no other Pokémon were participating)

Isaac/Lloyd - Team Swordsmen

Marth/Ike - Team Blue Hair

Lucina/Robin - Team Awakening

Pit/Palutena - Team Skyworld

Ness/Lucas - Team PK

Captain Falcon/Olimar - Team FALCON PAWNCH

Scorpion/Sub-Zero - Team Fatality

Mega Man/Ryu - Team Capcom

Cloud/Sora - Team Square

Zero Suit Samus/Bayonetta - Team Top-Tier (there were a few choice names that I thought they could've used instead, none that were appropriate)

Fox/Falco - Team Melee

Wolf/King K. Rool - Team Beast

Wow, I thought, this is gonna be so fun. I couldn't wait. It started in a month. My body is ready.


	5. Chapter 5: The Tourney Begins

Chapter 5: The Tourney Begins

 **Disclaimer: There was no disclaimer last chapter...so now I debate whether to continue disclaiming every chapter. In any case, I'm nowhere closer to owning Supah SmAAAAshhh Bruhthas than before. Lucky me.**

 **Also, review responding! Yay...**

 **To a man(Guest): I'm gonna be the next Reggie lol**

 **To answer Ghira-Sass' questions:**

 **Firstly, thanks for taking time out of your life to read. Everyone has lives, so it's understandable if you don't read the minute it's posted.**

 **Secondly, the filming works like so; Once a character is filmed, their movesets and animations are filmed to be put in the game. These animations are put via editing, so when you punch Link as Mario, Mario is just doing a punching animation, and Link is doing a knocked-back animation. The trailers are a different story however, meant for a later time... Thirdly, ya it's a normal 2v2 tournament with only the Smash Ball as the only item allowed, and only 1 stock/life.**

 **As for everything else, thanks for the complements and constructive criticism. I'll find a way to get Snake in...he's in the roster but...perhaps a Metal Gear conspiracy under the Smash Mansion..? Heh heh. And though I don't know much about Fire Emblem other than what you and Sm4sh have taught me. As for Metroid, well, Ridley's here..maybe I glossed over that? Rundas is the only other character I can think of that would fit who's not an unnecessary clone *koff Dark Samus koff*. Damn, I typed a lot for a response.**

It had been a week since I'd filmed, and the tourney was soon to start in a couple hours. Some matches were going to happen simultaneously, and some were going to have the whole spotlight. Since there were 26 teams, the matches were picked randomly, and once a team lost, they were out. The only item allowed was a Low Frequency Smash Ball. The two teams that would lose in the semifinals would duke it out for 3rd place, and the final match took place on Final Destination. The matches were going to start, but the one everyone was gonna be watching were Sonic & Tails against King Dedede and the newcomer, Bandana Waddle Dee, who's named was shortened on the waiting screen to "Waddle Dee". The waiting screen showed the two teams in a fighting pose, and compared their stats. The pre-battle show hosted by Lakitu was over, so everyone piled into the mess hall to watch the battle. The mess hall was converted into a bar, and the bartender looked familiar. I couldn't place my finger on it, but he didn't look like a regular bartender. He looked suspicious.

I wasn't sitting next to anyone so I could pay attention to the match, as I could be fighting Sonic and Tails next round. We were going to fight Team Warpstar in the first round, which was scheduled later.

Finally, the fight began. It was in ΩGreen Hill Zone.

Master Hand was the announcer. He always was.

"3! 2! 1! GO!" 'Green Hill Zone' started playing in the background.

King Dedede made eye contact with Waddle Dee and nodded, and Waddle Dee sprinted at Tails. Tails was caught off guard and was trapped in Waddle Dee's infinite Jab (Neutral Attack). I could tell Sonic knew from the start what DDD had planned. DDD ran over to where Tails was being jabbed and started charging his Down Special, but was stopped in his tracks by Sonic's Down Special, while Sonic shouted, "Oh no you don't!" Sonic then Down Tilted him three times, and ran away, taunting, "You're too slowww!" That was Sonic's style, run in, attack, run away, taunt, run away, taunt some more, etc.

Tails' damage was still going up, reaching 35% and not stopping. Waddle Dee wasn't even breaking a sweat. King DDD then charged again at Tails, but was stopped by Sonic's Dash Attack. They were close to Waddle Dee and Tails, and while Sonic was getting up from his Dash Attack, DDD Side Smashed him. Sonic tried to shield, but his shield broke and he just stood there, trying to recover from the dizziness. As Tails' damage was still going up, DDD waddled over, charged his Down Special for 4 seconds, and BOOM! "AAAHHHHHHHH!" Star KO.

This meant Sonic was on his own.

Bowser was talking to Ganon-D. "50 coins says Dedede's gonna take this one."

Ganon-D responded, "Hell no! I'm not gonna bet for Sonic. That puny pincushion couldn't even win if he had a handicap. Besides, 50 coins is like, what, 2 rupees?"

Sonic was losing confidence. Obviously, DDD didn't think he'd get this far because he had no plan whatsoever. He and Waddle Dee just rushed right in to grab Sonic, forgetting who they were dealing with. Sonic just jumped out of the way. Repeatedly. "You're kidding me, right? C'mon, step it up!"

Waddle Dee was much faster, and much faster, and Sonic decided to use this to his advantage. He jumped off stage, but like every Kirby character, Waddle Dee had multiple jumps. Waddle Dee didn't know, however, that your jumps in Smash were limited, and wasted all of his jumps to chase Sonic. Sonic found his opportunity and Up-Specialed so that he was above Waddle Dee and could move behind him. Sonic, being the only character I could remember right now, was the only character who could attack in Free-Fall state. He backed aired Waddle Dee into the blast zone behind him.

KO. 0%.

Sonic got right back on stage with Down Air, and was ready to take on DDD. This part was the most lackluster part, as apparently DDD forgot how to shield and just kept taking Sonic's Down Specials. He finally tried to Side Smash him when Sonic ran in front of him, but Sonic simply rolled behind him, Side Smashed, and that was game.

"GAME! The winner is...Sonic!"

"Looks like the King's reign is over! Ha-ha!"

In the tourney you could have any winning outro you wanted.

Sonic, Tails, King Dedede, and Waddle Dee were all teleported to the mess hall. Bowser came and patted DDD on the back, saying, "Hey, you tried your best, but I guess you can't have it all, huh?" Tails went over and started conversing with Waddle Dee, who cheered up when that happened.

"Well, well, well, Sonic the Hedgehog managed to get a win, huh?"

Everyone stopped to look at Ganondorf chuckling.

"The match was representative of your puny games and your worthless franchise. You won just by a fluke, letting everyone else get hurt in the process, just so you could snag the win for yourself in the solo glory."

Sonic was furious. He retorted, "You think I wanted Tails to get hurt? You think that's why I brought him? You're just itchin' to get me outta here, aren't ya? It's not my fault my series is at the brink of destruction, it's SEGA's fault. Don't be jealous just because my franchise was able to be on par with Super Mario at one point, something the Legend of Zelda could never do! No offense to the other Zelda reps."

Link and Zelda stopped their make-out session and Toon Link and Toon Zelda stopped sipping the milkshake they were sharing so they all could respond in unison, "None taken."

No one knew where Sheik, Tetra, and Impa were.

Ganon-D was now roaring. "Are you saying that your pathetic little series was, at one point, better than the Legend of Zelda?!"

Sonic coolly replied, "Nope, I'm saying the Legend of Zelda was always dead."

Ganondorf was raring to go, filled with rage, and shouted at Sonic, "You're askin' for it now, you little prickly porcupine."

"I'm not a porcupine. I'm a hedgehog. You think you can take me on? Let's go right now, fatso!"

Ganondorf roared and disappeared. He reappeared in front of Sonic and Flame Choked him, gripping harder each second.

Sonic couldn't get air, but he was up off the ground in Ganon's hand, and begin moving his legs in a running motion, as they spun faster and faster. It created a light vacuum with the motion, and everyone began gasping for air.

Bowser was choking up, holding his neck. "Ganondorf, PUT HIM DOWN!"

"NEVER. HE DARES TO INSULT OUR FRANCHISE, HE WILL PAY THE PRICE!"

Sonic's expression showed his need for air, but his face color remained the same ('cause he's blue...heh heh).

"Fal-KOWN PAWNCH!"

Ganon was sent flying across the room, and Sonic crashed into a wall since he couldn't stop his legs. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief as the air came back.

Our battle against Team Warpstar was about to start, so we were all teleported to the stage Battleship Halberd (in case you didn't know, all the stages from the previous games were available in this new game, and these stages were picked randomly).

"3! 2! 1! GO!"

 **(Let's switch it over to Snake's Point-of-view, shall we? Snake's part of this Smashing story is...different. Starts before Sonic & Tails' fight against DDD & Waddle Dee)**

I could still remember the Codec call I received from Colonel.

~~~ _flashback_ ~~~

I was relaxing in my suite. All of sudden, I could hear the familiar ring of the Colonel trying to contact me.

Even though I was by myself, I hid in my box, just to be safe.

"Yes, Colonel, this is Snake. What's goin' on?"

"Snake, we have a very important mission for you. Are you listening closely? This is of utmost importance, and I don't have much time, we're under attack here."

"I'm listening, Colonel."

"Snake, we believe that underneath that Smash Mansion you're residing in could be the deadliest thing since the latest Metal Gear. We also believe that the ringmaster of that mansion is oblivious to this classified information. Our intel suggests that one of the fighters there with you, a purple space dragon called Ridley, ruler of Space Pirates, may be behind this, with a few comrades as well. However, we need you to investigate this further, and possibly stop this conspiracy in it's tracks before this gets out of hand. Keep your wits about you, and don't tell anyone anything yet."

"Ok, Colonel, will do. I'm on it."

"Very good. Now I mus-*static*-Snak-*static*-no-*continued static*"

"Colonel. Colonel! COLONEL!"

~~~ _end of flashback_ ~~~

I had been worried about everyone at HQ, but my focus was on my mission, and I needed to start somewhere. I decided to take the job as the bartender for the Tournament events, as I could possibly obtain information using my spy tactics. I'd also get paid.

I could never fit in with any of the other Smashers here, because my life wasn't a movie, or rather, a video game. The events of my life actually happened, and I had saved my world many times. My life was real, and was portrayed in a video game. This is why I never found a place for someone like me. It didn't matter, I was a lone wolf from the beginning.

Mario stared me down for a second, and I was worried he would've seen through my disguise, but he dismissed whatever he was thinking and turned away. I breathed a sigh of relief inside.

Ok, I thought, how am I gonna start? I wasn't hearing anything from the crowd. The women were gossiping and chuckling amongst themselves, the swordfighters were talking about each others' games, the villain's were each bragging about the havoc they'd brought against the lands of the heroes, and everyone else was scattered for the most part. I thought it was best to remain among the villains for obvious reasons.

All of a sudden I was caught off guard by Lucario. "Bartender, I'll have the Sitrus Berry Special, please." He said this telepathically, despite not being a Psychic type, something I could never understand, and laid down some Pokédollars on the table. I stuffed 'em in my pocket and responded, trying to disguise my voice, "Right away, sir."

"Snake, I know it's you. You seem troubled. Perhaps you'd like to share what's bothering you."

"Sorry, Lucario, but it's confidential spy stuff," I whispered.

"Ok, well if you need my help you know where to find me."

"Ok. Here's your drink."

He nodded thanks. I shouldn't have even told him there was confidential things going one, but Lucario was an old ally and I couldn't lie to him. He would've seen right through it anyway.

People started ordering more things, so I started to get busy, just as Mario was about to fight on the screen.

"Three! Two! One! Go!"

 **(Let's go back to Mario, shall we?)**

"GO!" 'Meta Knight's Revenge' started playing in the background.

"Bro, you-a take-a Kirby, I'll-a take-a Meta Knight, got it?" I decided I was gonna have to take on the more 'skilled' fighter, but Kirby could give Luigi some trouble too. I had in faith in my bro, though.

"Ok, bro! Let's-a go!"

"Yeah! Wahoo!"

And we ran over to our foes.

Luigi was immediately inhaled by Kirby, and his Fireball was copied. Soon he and Kirby started spamming Fireballs at each other, which just hit each other and vanished.

On the other side of the stage, Meta Knight and I were having the REAL fight. He was a great combination of swift and strong, and his attacks would never miss. However, I wasn't an easy foe either, and almost all of his slashes were met with a punch and kick, slowing raising both of our percentages.

Meta Knight let out his Side Smash at the same time as me, and we both got knocked back. I ended up near Kirby and he near Luigi. We were both thinking the same thing. We made eye contact, and at the same time we dashed.

Meta Knight grabbed Luigi and used his Up Throw, to which Luigi had no response to, so he was repeatedly thrown up and up until Luigi rolled out of his next grab and Up Specialed, which dealt a helpful amount of damage.

Meanwhile, I had Kirby locked in a repeated combo. Up Tilt, Up Tilt, Up Tilt, Up Tilt, Up Tilt, Up Smash, Up Air, Up Air, Down Air, and anything went from there. I was able to grab Kirby and throw him behind me off the stage, then I backflipped and used one of my best edge-guarding techniques, my Back Air, and went straight back to the stage. Kirby almost touched the Blast Zone, and had to use all his jumps to get close to the stage. Once he was close I had him where I wanted him. He shouted his effort grunts as he Up Specialed, but right before he rose up, I made a beeline for him and turned him around with my Side Special, my trusty Cape. He plummeted to his death. KO.

Meta Knight saw what happened and growled. He became fiercer and faster, and Luigi stood no chance. I started dashing to help, but forgot about the huge laser on Battleship Halberd and got roasted. I was still in this though, just shaken up and damaged severely. Suddenly, a Smash Ball appeared and Meta Knight teleported via Down Special under it. He Up Smashed it and it shattered, the power flowing through him. He started teleporting everywhere, becoming more unpredictable. "Luigi," I shouted to my brother, "be-a very careful-a. He could-a be anywhere-a."

Luigi nodded.

All of a sudden, MK appeared next to Luigi and threw his cape over him. The stage turned pitch-black, and we were frozen in our places.

"Know my power!" bellowed Meta Knight. A slash mark appeared, the darkness faded, and we were unfrozen. I saw Luigi screaming in the background.

Star KO.

Perfecto, I thought. Now, with all of my damage, I'd have to take on Meta Knight alone. I couldn't blame my brother, as he lasted long and damaged Meta Knight a bit, which was no easy feat.

After some close combat, our damage was about the same, at above 150%. It was anyone's game.

Meta Knight wasn't going to fall for any tricks, and I was unsure how I was gonna win. Meta Knight was fighting defensively, constantly shielding and rolling, but he rolled one time too many and that was my opportunity. He rolled away from me, to the edge, but I dashed and Dash Attacked him, sending him over the edge of the stage. He tried to scramble back with his jumps, but I backflipped twice for the sake of unpredictability and Forward Aired.

Meteor Smash.

Meta Knight was sent plummeting to his doom as I heard the Master Hand shout, "Game!"

KO. We won!

"And the winner is...Mario!"

I just did a normal victory pose, I was too tired to do something else.

We were teleported to the mess hall, where we were congratulated. Kirby and Meta Knight shook our hands, and Meta Knight told us, "Good game. It's been a while since I've had a challenge like that. I hope you make it into the finals...Kirby and I will be cheering you on...Good luck, Mario Bros."

And he vanished.

Just then, World War III broke out between Yoshi, Kirby, and Pac-Man for the last slice of Peach's famous homemade cake.

I just went up to my suite and went to sleep, eager to see the results tomorrow and see who'd be moving on, and who we were gonna face.


	6. Chapter 6: Moar fitez yayyy

Chapter 6:

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Smash Bros., especially since it's not for sale. Sorry it's been so long since last time, heh heh. Hopefully the length makes up for it.**

(Mario)

The results had been posted, considering not many people had watched the other matches. Some of these were expected, and some were surprising. It went like this:

Team Speed beat Team Dee

Team Dino beat Team Princess (thank the stars we didn't have to face them now)

Team Hyrule beat Team Koopa

Team Alter Ego beat Team Wario Bros.

Team Evil beat Team Wind Waker

Team Champion beat Team Kong

Team Blue Hair beat Team Swordsmen

Team Skyworld beat Team Awakening

Team Fatality beat Team Square

Team Capcom beat Team Falcon Pawnch

Team PK beat Team Melee

Team Top-Tier beat Team Beast

I was personally surprised that Fox & Falco lost to Ness and Lucas. This was proof that everyone had to up their game. This also left 13 Teams, which I didn't think was gonna work, but at the bottom of the sheet it said, "For a record winning time of 39 seconds, Team Top-Tier automatically moves to round 3."

Ike seem offended by this. "This isn't fair at all, they should fight like the rest of us..." He stopped ranting after a second when he realized he sounded like a child.

"Well," Sheik started talking, which caused everyone to stare at her...or was it 'him'? I never figured that out.

She/he continued, "This means that some of the, eh, lesser-skilled teams, will have a higher chance of making it to round 3, since you won't have to face Ms. Zero-to-Death." She looked at Ike.

Dark Pit spoke up. "I'm still confused, since they don't air the matches again till the tourney's over, what went wrong in Team Awakening's match that they lost?"

Pit was furious, as he could tell this was an insult towards him. "Aren't you happy that at least our series still has a representative team in this to show we're not a joke? You should be rooting for us!"

Lucina spoke up to answer Dark Pit's question. "Uh, the only reason I can think of why we lost is because Pit and Palutena were spamming their Specials, which aren't easy to dodge."

Before this could turn into something more, I decided to ask aloud the burning questions in my mind. "Where are-a the match-ups for-a round two-a? And what-a are the other-a bonuses that-a we can earn-a to skip a round-a?"

No one could answer my question, until Crazy Hand burst through the door and posted up another sheet of paper that answered my questions. He seemed to be sweating and told us, "If my brother asks, I posted those a few hours ago, ok? Good." He floated away muttering to himself, "The last thing I need is someone calling me Lazy Hand..."

The match-ups were posted, and the next featured match that everyone was hyped for was Sonic and Tails vs Pikachu and Charizard, since Sonic and Tails had almost lost in the first round and Pikachu and Charizard won the last Smash Doubles Tournament.

The sheet also told us how to get a bonus to skip a round. Other than record time, the only other way was if the Smash Ball appeared more than once in your match, and you won. Ike thought this was also unfair but Marth convinced him it was better than nothing.

Turns out, Master Hand started a "gambling ring". You would give the bartender your bet(s), and you would recieve double money for a win and you would be forced to pay double for a loss.

There wasn't much to do in the Smash Mansion before matches started and everyone was watching. Usually, the Villain's Club (Bowser, Ganondorf, King Dedede, Blood Falcon, Bowser Jr., Wario, Waluigi, King K. Rool, and Wolf [apparently Ridley wasn't in it]) and the Youth Club (Toon Link, Tetra, Young Link, Ninten, Ness, Lucas, Pichu, Diddy Kong, and Tails) would usually fight for space, which got them nowhere. Everyone else would be with someone inside someone else's suite. This was **ALMOST** banned after someone almost got pregnant, but you don't need to know that. I was just resting up, as Luigi and I would be facing Scorpion and Sub-Zero, who were forced to turn down their level of violence to participate.

After a couple minutes, Sonic and Tails were set to face Pika and Zard. The fight was in Pika and Zard's home turf (kinda), Kalos Pokémon League, but "Random" Elements were very unlikely to happen because of what happened last year...Ridley (or his clone, according to some Metroid fans) was the deciding factor for a match set in Pyrosphere, which led to a Brawl between Sonic and Ganon-D, since Ganondorf decided to skip out on his bet with Sonic.

3! 2! 1! G0!

Sonic and Pikachu were both pretty fast in their attacks, and they were an even matchup. I could see why they were so close on the fan-made "Tier" lists. Meanwhile, Charizard was trying to burn Tails with his Flamethrower, but Tails was just rolling to each side of Charizard and making him dizzy. Charizard eventually figured out what was going on and Down Smashed, followed by a Down Special, and Tails' damage increased. Tails got far enough from Charizard, so it decided to use Flare Blitz. Tails shielded, and countered with his two-hit Front Smash, which utilized his tails. Pika signaled to Charizard, and Charizard nodded, and started to dash away. Pikachu started to run towards Charizard, and both Sonic and Tails fell into the trap. As soon as Sonic and Tails got near Pika and Zard, Pikachu unleashed a Thunderbolt, and Sonic and Tails were sent flying in opposite directions. Pikachu chased Sonic and followed with some F-airs, while Charizard used Flare Blitz, but Tails air-dodged, and Charizard almost didn't make it back. While Charizard used his Up Special, a Smash Ball appeared above him and shattered at the end of his attack. He began free-falling and he wasn't even near the stage. Charizard unleashed the power of the Smash Ball that was in him, and Mega Evolved into Mega Charizard X, or more commonly referred to as MegaZard in the Mansion. If you listened closely, you could faintly hear the word "Lizardon" in Charizard's roar.

Charizard's whole arsenal was now powered up by his added strength and ability, Tough Claws. His Flamethrower was replaced by a Fire Blast, and Flare Blitz with Dragon Rush. MegaZard rapid-fired Fire Blast, and Tails was dodging and rolling just to survive. Sonic was struggling even more to maintain his damage while damaging Pikachu, and the Electric Mouse was extremely agile. This wouldn't normally be a problem, but Sonic was off his game for some reason today. He sprinted to MegaZard while he was attempting to roast Tails and Side-Smashed him, therefore forcing a reversion to normal Charizard.

Sonic and Tails had decided to play full defense now, rolling and air-dodging for what seemed like forever. After Tails rolled into Charizard's grab, Sonic attacked Zard and they ended up being vulnerable to attack. Pikachu Side-Smashed as Charizard Side-Specialed, effectively KOing Tails. Sonic used his D-Air to get back, and ran right past Pika and Zard to a Smash Ball that appeared.

 _Yes,_ Sonic thought. _If I pull this off, we automatically move to Round 4, skipping Round 3. I hafta win now._

Sonic shattered the Smash Ball with his F-Air, and from there it was game.

"Super Sonic Style!"

"GAME!"

"And the winner is…"

"Piece of cake!"

"Alright!"

Sonic and Tails did their victory animation, and they were all transported back to the mess hall.

Sonic and Tails shook Pika and Zard's hands, err, paws and went to rest up.

The match we had against Team Fatality was actually a quick one. Luigi and I just baited Scorpion and Sub-Zero near the blast zones and Meteored them.

The next day the results were posted. Team Top-Tier was already in Round 3.

Team Speed beat Team Champion

Team Hyrule beat Team Dino

Team Capcom beat Team PK, which had me surprised

Team Blue Hair beat Team Skyworld, which a lot of people were surprised about

Team Mario Bros beat Team Fatality

Team Evil beat Team Alter Ego

A lot of people were stunned by the results, and at the bottom of the sheet it said, "Since two Smash Balls appeared in Team Speed's match, they automatically move up to round 4."

Sonic and Tails high-fived when they read this, and Ganon-D groaned. The next matches would take place next week, and the matchups would be posted tomorrow. At this point, 3/4 of the characters had been filmed, but there was still a lot to do, like filming the trailers and character reveals. Since I had nothing to do, I decided to go in the Training Room and train. It was a mess of paint, which had either been done by Inklings or the Youth Club. Link was also in the training room, and we decided to spar. Link was one of my closest friends, since I knew him for a very long time, even before many of my friends in the Mushroom Kingdom.

"So Link, how's Breath of the Wild coming alone?"

"It's going amazingly dude, what about Color Splash?"

"Err, that's a PAPER Mario game, so he's working on that, heh heh."

"Oh, sorry, hadn't realized. Heh heh."

We sparred for a little longer, then we stopped.

Master Hand soon called everyone to the mess hall for a special announcement about our first of many trailers.


	7. Chapter 7: The Trailer & the Fundraiser

Chapter 7: The Trailer and the Fundraiser

 **Uh, real quick...just gotta say that I don't own Smash Bros., which is a bummer, but the scenario is mine, I guess? Heh...heh...? It's been a while, and while I'm not nearly done with this fanfic, I'm working on something else too. This is prolly gonna be my most epic chapter EVVVVAAAA.**

Master Hand started his announcement once everyone was in the room.

"GREETINGS, Smashers. Today we will be making the trailers and character reveals. We won't have as many character reveals as the last game so that gamers can be pleasantly surprised about the roster. Since we will doing that today, the Tourney is off for the day, and possibly tomorrow if we don't finish-" Everyone groaned. "I know, I know, that's why we should try to be as efficient as possible today, so we can continue the Tourney ASAP. I also have something in mind in store for us later that can raise money...which I should mention that only the Mario Reps have donated...seriously Zelda Reps, get your sh!t together. We all know you have more than enough money to donate. Ok, for the trailer, I'll need the following people: Mario, Link, Kirby, Pikachu, Sonic, Mega Man, Pac-Man, and Donkey Kong. Everyone else, dismissed for the meantime. Good day."

The Smashers that he called, including myself, all followed him to the filming room. Link whispered in my ear, "This is it? You'd think they'd want some newer faces to go along with the classics. They left out Scorpion and Rayman? Not smart on a business level."

I whispered back, "Pshh, what do you-a know-a about business-a? And I think this is plenty of people. Wouldn't want-a it to-a be overwhelming. Besides, the others must-a be-a saved for-a character reveals-a."

Link shrugged in return.

Once in the film room, Master Hand handed out a "script". There wasn't any words in it, so it wasn't appropriate to call it that, but it had directions on what to do.

MH told us how we were supposed to look while acting. "Mario, look as angry as possible. Link, determined. Sonic, look SUPER cocky. Pac-Man, do a lotta winking. Mega Man, make sure to appear emotionless. Donkey Kong, try to shrug off pain, maybe look obvlious. Pikachu, Kirby, be MEGA cute. Alright? Great!"

The trailer filming began.

I'll reassure you that this was ACTING. We didn't suck this much at fighting.

First, the Smash Logo appeared on screen, then disappeared in flames. On Big Battlefield, Link and I were fighting. I was rapid-firing Fireballz but he was safe behind his Hylian shield. Then, he launched his Hook/Claw-Shot and grabbed me. He pulled me toward him with extreme force and beat me with the hilt of his sword multiple times until I finally managed to get free of his grasp. He used his famous double-Side Smash, but I rolled out of the way and showcased my awesome combo skillz. I Up-Tilted 5 times, Up-Aired 3 times, Down-Aired once, and Meteored him to the the ground with my Forward-Air. Once we were both on ground we continued punching and slashing. Then, to our surprise, Kirby landed on stage, used his "HIII!" taunt, and inhaled us both. He (pooped?) us out and he fused our Specials to create Fire Arrows. They were still ineffective to the Hylian Shield, which we both hid behind, and then Pikachu, Sonic, Mega Man, Pac-Man, and DK landed on stage. They all taunted and an all-out 8-player Brawl broke out.

Then we stopped filming. Our part was done. Now just little 2 second sneak-peaks of the other Nintendo Game-Series stars were going to be edited. The rest of the veterans would be revealed in later snapshots on the SMASH! Website, and half of the newcomers would be revealed in character reveals. In my opinion, our part of the trailer was quite lackluster since it was just a basic 8-Player Smash. But now that that was over with, I wanted to hear about Master Hand's plan to raise money. The Mushroom Kingdom could keep donating Gold Coins for years, but he refused, saying that he felt to guilty and in debt to us for all we've done, despite our disagreement saying it didn't matter. After everything was wrapped up, he called everyone into the announcement "place?". I dunno. But he soon started announcing.

"Smashers, as I have mentioned earlier, I have a plan that can get us the funding we need. I have decided that we will host...a MARATHON!"

A lot of the Smashers cheered, while a few others, especially the _heavier_ ones, groaned.

"Since there's about 90 or so of you, I'll need maybe 20-40 participants. The grand prize is a trophy, and the staff gets a monetary reward to increase our budget."

G-Dorf, or as Link and I called him, Ganondork, spoke up with his raspy, pessimistic voice. "What kinda lame-ass reward is that? You get the profit, while we get some stupid trophy. There's gotta be more incentives if you want this thing to be a success. Besides, who's the benefactor?"

Master Hand took a few seconds to calculate his response, then spoke up. "Well, if you want another reason to participate, let it be said that whoever can beat the mighty Sonic the Hedgehog will be declared the fastest thing alive, which may not seem fair considering that SMASHING/combat, short teleportation, flying, and Specials/powers are allowed."

This suddenly got the majority of the crowd talking and interested in the outcome, and many talked of entering.

Master Hand added, "And if you must know, Ganondorf, the benefactor of the rewards is a billionaire Earth inhabitant who is named Anthony Edward Stark, who prefers to go by the name, Iron Man."

Crickets chirped after he said that.

"Obviously you've never read comics or seen movies. Anyway, the sign-up sheet is in the dining hall, for those who are interested. Dismissed."

After a while, the sign-up sheet was filled, and it was listed like this:

1\. Sonic the Hedgehog

2\. Miles "Tails" Prower

3\. Mario (I needed the exercise)

4\. Marth

5\. Ike

6\. Roy

7\. Robin

8\. Corrin

9\. Pit

10\. Palutena (many speculated they entered many things together because they both had a crush on each other, which I believed)

11\. Dark Pit (prolly entered to beat Pit)

12\. Captain Douglas James Falcon

13\. Fox McCloud

14\. Little Mac of the Bronx

15\. Link of Hyrule

16\. Princess Zelda

17\. Sheik of the Sheikah tribe

18\. Zero Suit Samus Aran

19\. Blood Falcon

20\. Wii Fit Trainer

21\. Ryu

22\. Shulk

23\. Diddy Kong

24\. Pulseman

25\. Meta Knight

26\. Villager

27\. Pichu

28\. Pikachu

29\. Greninja

30\. Squirtle

31\. Zoroark

32\. Mega Lucario

33\. Mega Charizard X

34\. King K. Rool

35\. Yoshi

36\. Waluigi

37\. Wario

Afterwards, everyone piled into the mess hall. The participants were teleported to a blank white place made for running, and we'd be running for 15 miles. Everyone would be able to watch us via a huge TV. Easy enough.

Everyone started charging up their attacks to boost off, and the announcer shouted from outta nowhere, "3! 2! 1! GOOOOOOOOO!"

The faster characters like Captain Falcon, Blood Falcon, Fox, and Mac had all decided to keep Sonic and Tails in check, even if it meant losing the race. Once Sonic and Tails tried to take off, they were stopped by the Fox Illusion and got into a running brawl, but ending up staying behind everyone since they were focused on fighting more than racing. Forbthe most part, everyone kept a solid pace. Link, Zelda, and the FE characters were jogging in their own little clique, the second-to-last racers, focused more on just finishing than winning. In front of them was King K. Rool, Diddy, Meta Knight, Ryu, WFT, Waluigi, and Wario on his bike. They were all smart enough to decide against Smashing since that would inevitably lead to faliure. In front of them were Pit and Palutena, who were gilding along gracefully, while looking into each other's eyes occasionally and then turning away to blush. Dark Pit was next to them, rolling his eyes. In front of them were the two Megas, next to Pulseman using his Voltteccer to move, and next to Villager, who was cheering as he rode on his Lloid Rocket. In front of THEM were Pichu and Squirtle, and it looked like Squirtle was using his shell to accelerate while Pichu controlled his speed and angles in a surfing position. Right in front of them were Greninja and Zoroark, who were sprinting yet pacing themselves, and had a deep mutual respect for one another. In front of them was me, and I was extremely surprised at how fast I was running. I had eaten a lot beforehand, so I guessed I had a lot of calories that needed to be burned. In front of me was Pikachu, who was running by using his Volt Tackle, Pokémon Anime style. In front of him were the clear candidates for victory: Shulk, on Hyper Speed Monado; Zero Suit Samus, whose Jet Boots really came in handy; Sheik, who sometimes advanced in front by teleporting, but always seemed to fall back with the others; & Yoshi, who had ate a Fiery Red Dash Pepper to become Dash Yoshi for the marathon.

It was truly exilerating. At the end of mile 13, a lot of things started changing. Everyone behind me, except the speed brawlers, had become tired and fell back. A lot. The speed brawlers were still by mile 10, and there was a slim chance of victory for any of them.

Then I started advancing, becoming more determined than ever. It was taking a lot out of my body, but I was determined to win all of a sudden, and I was moving faster then I had ever gone in my life.

Pikachu's energy had run out from Volt Tackling for so long, and he fainted. He couldn't finish.

Shulk's Hyper Monado gave out, and he tripped and rolled a bit. He tried to get up, but fell back. The pressure of the Monado must've taken a humongous toll on his body. (That's how it works, right? Haven't gotten around to checking out Xenoblade, soooooo...). He couldn't finish.

Soon, Dash Yoshi's power reverted, and he become overcome with fatigue, and he started to fall back with the reverted Megas.

Sheik teleported a bit further in front of Samus, and kicked her legs, effectively tripping her, whilst disabling her Jet Boots and rendering her unconscious. She couldn't finish.

Soon it was Sheik and I, with me mostly trying to keep up with her. I could see her strategizing on how to take me out. I mustered up the majority of energy I had left and leapt forward, and roundhouse kicked her to the face, in mid-air. She didn't anticipate it, and it cost her. She rolled all the way back to where Samus had been KO'd, and gave up. She was too far back now.

There was still a mile left before the finish, but there was no one ahead of me. As soon as I thought I could relax, I heard an explosion. I looked behind me to see an explosion of light and colors. And the words that were shouted of the now-transformed being.

 _"NOW I'LL SHOW YOU!"_

Sonic had transformed into Hyper Sonic.

I knew that he couldn't use Chaos Control to teleport since Master Hand said no long distance teleportation. I also knew he couldn't use his full-power boost or Chaos Spears/Blast, and freeze time because of a lack or Rings, but that didn't mean he wasn't coming for me, eager to claim his title of universe's fastest.

Then, at that exact moment, I felt something. Something like a Super or Rainbow Star, giving me extra strength and determination to speed up and win this thing.

Maybe it was a hallucination from all that running.

Maybe it was Luigi, Peach, and Daisy's voices, urging me to continue on.

I don't know what it was. But I know I felt something.

All of a sudden, inspiring rock music started playing in head, as I felt Hyper Sonic hot on my trail.

 _C'mon and light the fuse he's a rocket and he's ready to go_

 _Cuz now the countdown has started and he's ready to blow_

 _He got the dope sounds pumping in a stereo (-eo)_

 _Kickin' your ass, puttin' on a show_

 _Go on and get yourself together, there's no time to rest_

 _And if you put the time in he'll put you to the test_

 _He's like the running man, in his world more is less_

 _And if you wanna test him best bring your best_

 _Don't make me spell it out, bring your best!_

 **-I thought of all my adventures-**

 _In this world (HIS WORLD!)_

 _Where life is strong_

 _In this world (HIS WORLD!)_

 _Life's an open book_

 _In this world (HIS WORLD!)_

 _Where compromise does not exist_

 _In his world of worlds, every step meets the rest!_

 _In this world (HIS WORLD!)_

 _Where 1 is all_

 _In this world (HIS WORLD!)_

 _Never fear the fall_

 _In this world (HIS WORLD!)_

 _Where compromise does not exist_

 _In his world of worlds, every step meets the rest!_

 _Runnin' it back again, well what'dja expect?_

 _Comin' out to win 10 outta 10, gotta real rough neck_

 _Slides up it's slippery, straps on his shoes_

 _Cuz he's the best there ever was, haven'tcha heard the news?_

 _Intergalactic continental champ, runnin' things_

 _Hyperactive, instrumental and pullin' strings_

 _He's just the one who understands when the tides will swing_

 _So he's breakin' down doors, never following_

 _C'mon and psyche yourself up, cause it's time to play_

 _Bounce to the beats and the rocks cuz they're here to stay_

 _The one and only marathon man living the day_

 _Rollin' up, comin' fast, and he'll blow away_

 _Because the pressures of this world, they can take their toll_

 _And it's tough to get away when they take their hold_

 _The only way to break free is to break the mold_

 _ **You can't stop now, lock and load**_

 _ **Don't stop now, c'mon, rock and roll!**_

 _In this world (HIS WORLD!) (Gotta make your own way!)_

 _Where life is strong_

 _In this world (HIS WORLD!) (Life is just a game you play!)_

 _Life's an open book_

 _In this world (HIS WORLD!) (Nothing's forever here to stay!)_

 _Where compromise does not exist_

 _In his world of worlds, every step meets the rest!_

 _In this world (HIS WORLD!) (Gotta make your own way!)_

 _Where 1 is all_

 _In this world (HIS WORLD!) (Life is just a game you play!)_

 _Never fear the fall_

 _In this world (HIS WORLD!) (Nothing's forever here to stay!)_

 _Where compromise does not exist_

 _In his world of worlds, every step meets the rest!_

 **-I thought about everything thing I had done, all my amazing rescues, and all of my mighty accomplishments.-**

~~Instrumental~~

I felt Wings grow out of my cap, and I started gliding off the ground

 _Light the fuse on his rocket and he's ready to go_

 _Cuz now the countdown has started has and he's ready to blow (to blow! to blow!)_

 _In his WOOOOORRRRLLLLLDDDD.._

 _WHERE ONE IS_ _ **ALL**_ _.._

 _Intergalactic continental champ, runnin' things_

 _Hyperactive, instrumental and pullin' strings_

 _In his WOOOOORRRRLLLLLDDDD.._

 _NEVER FEAR THE_ _ **FALL**_ _!_

 _(_ _in his world.._ _)The only way to break free is to break the mold_

 ** _You can't stop now, lock and load_**

 ** _(_** ** _His world!_** ** _) I said you can't stop now, lock and load_**

~Hyper Sonic next to me, a centimeter behind me, the finish line an inch away from my nose~

 ** _(_** ** _His world!_** ** _) Don't stop now, c'mon, and rock and rollllllll!_**

I cross first. I win. I am the fastest thing alive.

And I get a trophy and the staff budget is raised.

 **UltraGamerDudePlayer/UGDP/Author:Uh, the song is His World, by Ali Tabatabaee and Matty Lewis...if ur interested i guess-i dunno man. I dont own that either ;( (Thats a cryin face)**


	8. Chapter 8: Title can't fit

Chapter 8: Blue Haired Swordsmen have no air game

 **The Red Knight (Guest): You're totally welcome, Happy Belated Birthday...I'm super glad you like this.**

 **Ghirahim-Sass, or your new nickname which for some reason won't appear when I type it: Uh, maybe Link's model changed? Or some time traveling thing happened and he knows stuff? Or he just gets minor surgery to film each game? New clothes? And I'm glad you're enjoying the story too. And after some experimenting, I think a crying face is like this::: ;'(**

 **Also sorry for the lack of Snake. The next chapter will be all Snake, to make up for lost Snake stuff, but may be a bit short as a result. Heh heh.**

After the "Fundraiser", rumors started spreading about DLC. Everyone was in the mess hall talking about when I woke up from a well-deserved sleep.

Link started the discussion when he had asked, "So who do you think deserves the extra spot/spots on the roster?"

Lucina and Robin piped up simultaneously, "Chrom!"

Everyone shouted no.

Zelda tried to be polite. "Uh, I think what they mean guys, is that maybe we don't need another clone...or any other Fire Emblem character, for that matter. Azura is the only other seemingly logical option, even she isn't exactly a top choice. Plus then you'd need a new Final Smash, yada yada yada..."

Falco spoke up as well. "Heh, you can say that again! Seriously, Awakening was the only good game for you anime swordspeople, and even THAT was sub-par."

Robin got mad but kept his cool. "Sorry, but we can't all start off big and slowly fall down the ladder. *KOFF* Star Fox Adventures *KOFF* Star Fox Zero *KOFF* *KOFF*."

Falco opened his beak to respond but Sonic interrupted, "Well, personally, I think Shadow or Metal Sonic or Knuckles, or really, ANYONE from my series would be cool. Seriously, almost everyone has awesome powers and unique abilities. A pyrokinetic cat, a psychokinetic hedgehog, an edgy version of me, a robot version of me, it goes on-"

I could see Snake paying very close attention to everyone, almost as if he were looking for something.

Samus spoke up from her usual silence and said, "The last thing we need is more 3rd parties...how bout someone from MY games...hell, maybe someone to promote Federation Force, since LITERALLY NO ONE asked for Corrin but he got in to promote Fates!"

Corrin looked down in shame.

Pit, who sat on Palutena's lap, was enthusiastic about his idea. "How about some more indie guys? Shantae and Shovel Knight are so cool, so how bout we add Super Meat Boy, or that Asian Kid from Undertale?"

Ike laughed. "His name's Frisk, and I'm pretty sure that everyone except Shovel Knight is Asian so-"

I interrupted. "My-a brother and-a I are-a Italiano...soooo."

Ike glared at me. "You know what I mean, Mr. Nintendo. Anyway, I'm pretty sure that you have to appear on a Nintendo Console to appear in Smas-"

Pit spoke over him. "Cloud didn't appear on a Nintendo. And Super Meat Boy is coming to Wii U or NX or something.."

Cloud spoke with a heavy Japanese accent. "Uh, FF 1 was on Famicom."

Ike was still unconvinced. "Well, I d-"

Tails walked by. "Sorry to burst all of your bubbles, but the DLC will just be costumes and stages. Possibly music. I asked Master Hand." Everyone sighed in disappointment.

Ike shouted. "OMFG CAN YOU GUYS STOP INTERRUPTING ME IT'S SO ANNOYING SERIOUSLY."

He cooled off. "THANKS. Anyway, what are the matches now? Ya know, for the tourney..."

I guess I'm the only one who saw them, because I was uninterrupted when I said, "It's-a me and my-a Bro against Marth and-a Ike. Sonic and-a Tails are already-a in-a Round Four-a. Samus and-a Bayo versus Ryu and-a Mega Man. And-a Ganondorf-a and BF (Blood Falcon) vs. Link-a and Zelda."

I really didn't enjoy my accent, so I tried to refrain from talking as much as possible.

Link was pumped. "Oh, cool! Zel, you ready to ANNIHILATE Ganon and Blood?"

Zelda responded with just as mych energy. "Ready when you are!"

"Alright!"

Everyone set off to prep for the matches.

Since there were less and less matches, they started showing them at different times so everyone could spectate. Luigi and I were fighting last, and Team Hyrule was fighting against Team Evil first.

Everyone started piling into the bar to watch the fight on TV. The bartender was busy, but still, something was off about. I felt like I knew him.

Just then, Link and Zelda's match was starting.

"3! 2! 1! G0!"

They were in Hyrule Castle, with the LoZ Medley playing in the background. Link went after Ganondorf, while Zelda went for Blood Falcon. This is the first time I'd seen Blood Falcon in action, and I was disappointed to see that he had the EXACT same moveset as the Cap. Link was slashing away at Ganon-D, using his Jab and Side Tilt, while Zelda kept grabbing Blood Falcon and Up-Threw him. As Link tried to launch Ganon-D with his Side Smash, Ganondorf dodged the first strike, then rolled behind Link to avoid the second strike. Link knew what was coming and Shielded, but Ganondorf's Warlock Punch broke it and stunned him. Ganon-D got in front of him and used his powerful Reverse-Warlock Punch to launch Link forward, off the stage. As Link tried to get back on, Ganondorf Flame Choked him, and they both plummeted to the bottom blast zone. Ganondorf got the kill, but had also lost his stock in the process. It was now up to Zelda or Blood Falcon to win. Zelda seemed to have the upper hand, using Nayru's Love to constantly turn Blood Falcon around and annoy him. Her grab was the most effective move of the match so far, and she maintained her low percent throughout the match. Peach was loudly cheering her on, although she couldn't hear her. The villains were all shouting at Blood Falcon to "get good" and "beat this bitch". Finally, Blood Falcon anticipated her grab and jumped, which left her vulnerable for a millisecond, which we all know is way too long to be vulnerable in Smash. In that millisecond, Blood Falcon came back. He stomped on her through Down Air, and when he landed and she was on the floor, he Down Tilted to get her in the air, and sweet-spotted a nicely aimed Up Smash, tilted up, sending her flying. But Zelda wasn't done yet. As she got close to the stage and Blood Falcon, she teleported by Up Special behind him, and used her Down Special, the mighty Phantom Slash to launch him forward, and then Din's Fire to push him more. She waited for him at the edge of the stage for him to get back, while doing her wave taunt. It was a mistake to wait at the edge. Blood Falcon got close and instead of using an Aerial or Up Special like she predicted, he used Raptor Boost, the Side Special. That not only got him back on stage, but it sent her above him. He used his Up-Air, and she Air-Dodged a nanosecond early, and the hit connected, sending her off the stage. She teleported to get behind him, but Blood Falcon was sharp and had anticipated this. He charged a Reverse Falcon Punch. She appeared behind him, but that meant she was now in front of him, so the punch connected, and she was sent flying to the other side of the stage, through the Blast Zone.

"GAME!"

"And the winner is...Team Evil!"

Ganondorf chuckled with his arms folded, and Blood Falcon mocked Captain Falcon with a salute that resembled the Captain's taunt.

As the four Smashers were teleported to bar, everyone was in shock. They had expected Team Hyrule to win, and many people were going to the bartender to pay up the money they had gambled.

That meant Team Evil was in Round 4, and they were set to fight Sonic and Tails.

Now that that match was over, Samus and Bayonetta were getting ready to fight Mega Man and Ryu.

No one went over to the Bartender to bet after that last upset.

The match was set to go. Since no one seemed to be betting or ordering drinks, the bartender disappeared. All the villains disappeared too. Strange...

"3! 2! 1! G0!

Mega Man took on Samus, who was currently in the Power Suit, and Ryu was avoiding taking a hit from the cocky Bayonetta, so he wouldn't be trapped in her deadly combo.

Samus seemed to struggling in her Power Suit, as everyone knew she was a much better and sexier fighter in the Zero Suit. Hell, Zero Suit was Top Tier. But she probably decided she needed more long range capabilities to combat all of Mega Man's.

Mega Man and Samus were just in a shoot war. Mega Man was making sure none of his moves staled, so he kept using different moves. Mega Buster, Crash Bomber, Side Tilt Mega Buster, Charged Shot, Metal Blade, Leaf Shield, etc. Samus was just using her Charge Shot and Side Special, but both of their moves were proving effective. Ryu was still dodged Bayonetta's combo starters, and started a combo of his own when he used his Down Special on her and was able to stun her. He used his Triple Jab, and then his Dash Attack, but Bayonetta shielded his Dash Attack and combo'd him to death as she is known to do. Then, while Samus had Mega Man distracted, she did the same exact combo on him and KO'd him.

"GAME!"

"And the winner is...Team Top-Tier!"

Bayo did her seductive kneel, while Samus just did a normal victory animation.

Next up were me and Luigi against Marth and Ike. We shook their hands and we were all teleported to Castle Siege, with "Attack" playing in the background.

Ike complained, "Aw man, talk about cliché."

Marth hissed, "Shut up and fight, man. Plus I love this song."

Ike put up his hands defensively, "OK, ok, I got greenie."

That meant me vs Marth.

Marth and Ike were more formidable opponents than I imagined. They really liked to get up close and personal, and while both me and my brother liked that too, it wasn't fun when you had to dodge swift and strong sword attacks. Marth was incredibly graceful. He never tried to jump unless he was knocked upwards, and his aerials sucked so he kept to the ground. Shielding was an impossible feat against him since his Special was LITERALLY CALLED Shield Breaker. He kept stunning me, and my damage racked up from 0-100 real quick (heh, wink wink). However, he had no real knockback moves other than his Smashes, which could be easily avoided and countered by: a) Rolling and Smashing, b) Turning him with my cape and Smashing, c) Jumping and D-Airing, or d) Ground-Dodging and Smashing. Soon it wasn't hard to make up for lost damage, and I was able to get a combo started, finishing with an Up Smash. The stage kept changing, but I was relatively undistracted. Luigi, on the other hand, was very distracted and was thrown off his game whenever the stage changed, leaving Ike an opening to strike with an Eruption. If not for the stage, Luigi would've rekt Ike. While Marth was incredibly graceful and agile, Ike was incredibly slow. He used his Side Special more for dashing through the stage rather than attacking. After Ike landed another Eruption on Luigi, Luigi was launched up, but when he fell, Ike didn't move or dodge. He charged an Up Smash, but when he released Luigi air-dodged and got his opening. Luigi got Ike in the air with an Up Smash and it was hopeless for Ike after that. Luigi used a couple Up-Airs, while still on his first jump, then used his Luigi Tornado to damage Ike and rise both of them up. He Up-Air twice more, then Back-Aired. He fell fast to reach Ike and D-Aired, Meteoring Ike and reaching the ground. When Ike got up, Luigi tried to Side Smash, but Ike used his Counter and sent Luigi flying across the stage. Marth jumped away from me and took the opportunity to Aerially-Slash my green-clad brother over the Blast Zone. While he did that Ike dashed across the stage to me. I ground-dodged, and the second he was vulnerable from after the attack I Side Smashed him, and he went straight through the Blast Zone.

Marth and I both made it back to the platform. We were in the underground, or the third thing, ya know, the one with lava. We both took a second to take in a breath for a brief second. Then we ran towards each other. He slashed me off the stage, and he came to slash me in the air. I turned him around with my trusty Cape, then I Meteored him to the ground. Then a Smash Ball appeared. He used Shield Breaker, and I instinctively shielded, which didn't work out too great. What most people didn't know was, tho, that the higher your damage was, the shorter the stun effect lasted. As soon as I came to my senses, Marth had shattered the Smash Ball, the power flowing through him, his eyes glowing yellow. He taunted and said something in Japanese, and I was already in Mid-Double Jump when he took off. Critical Hit was the fastest thing in the game, faster then Super/Hyper Sonic and Volt Tackle. But it couldn't be stopped unless met with something.

There was nothing in Marth's way, and he Self-Destructed.

"GAME!"

"And the winner is...Team Mario Bros."

"Alright! Yes!"

"Ya-HOOOO!"

We were transported back. We shook hands and everyone patted us on the back. Strangely, the bartender and villians were still missing, along with Snake. He usually didn't show up to these things anyway, he was emo or something. Come to think if it, he bared a striking resemblance to the bartender. Never mind. Peach gave me a kiss on the cheek and promised me cake for our victory. I was all for that, but it was too early to celebrate. Ganondorf and Blood Falcon were up against Sonic and Tails, but that meant me and Luigi were up against Team Top Tier.

Samus and Bae-yo.

Then Master Hand came out to announce DLC, which we kinda already knew about. Pac-Man was getting an alt for DLC, which was 8 more costumes with Ms. Pac-Man. Mega Man was getting a Proto Man costume, even though many people would've preferred him as a character, especially for series canonicity. Metal Sonic was going to be an alt for Sonic, and a Hanzo Hasashi variant for Scorpion. Music was mostly third party, with some new music from Federation Force, a single Color Splash song, and a Breath of the Wild "theme" song. Huh. I suppose this was cool, but that meant extra filming. And I still had to worry about Samus and Bayonetta. Samus was wearing her Zero Suit, and Bayonetta was wearing her Bayonetta 1 costume. I wasn't gonna wear anything except my usual overalls, but Luigi decided to don his Doctor costume for tomorrow. The match was predetermined to be on Bayo's Omega Home Turf, that Clock stage thing...I couldn't remember the name.

The bartender came back, and people started placing bets on Samus and Ganon for tomorrow. I went upstairs to get a well deserved rest.


	9. Chapter 9: Snake's Story

**UGDP: Sorry this took so long, I had so many good ideas and had to convert them on screen. I think it turned out well.**

By using my espionage tactics, I had figured out a lot. The Villain's Club talked a lot, and I had heard that in a secret basement of the Mansion, there was a revolt that was being planned. I had disguised myself as a villain to get underground. My cover was a male named Trevor, from a game titled "Grand Theft Auto". After I'd gained their trust, I was invited underground by Ganondorf. The villains all went to the basement in separate routes, so no one could accuse them of suspicious activity. As I was walking, I passed Lucario.

At first he walked by, but he sensed my aura and stopped. He spoke eloquently through telepathy, saying, "Snake, why are you dressed like that? Does this have anything to do with your covert operation?"

I looked at him and nodded.

"Alright. Remember, you can trust me. If you need anything, just contact me through your mind."

I nodded again and walked off. I tried to move faster to avoid getting stopped. I finally made it, and I was greeted with hostility.

Ridley growled at me, then looked at G-Dorf, and said, "Ganon, what'd I tell would happen if you brought outsiders who weren't serious about this? Suppose he's secretly a good guy?"

Ganondorf opened his mouth to speak, but I interrupted, and I said in a very fake voice, "Trust me, I'm ultra-serious about blowing shit up. And in my world, there ARE no good guys."

Ridley looked at me very closely, then backed off and said, "Ok then, you can stay. Contribute and don't get in the way. Got it?"

I nodded.

I looked around the room. I noticed that Bowser, Bowser Junior, and King Dedede were absent from the group. I decided to ask about this before I interrupted something important.

Ridley replied in his raspy voice, "While they are all formidable fighters, none of them are smart or serious about villainy and conquering lands. King DDD is a FRIEND of Kirby, and Bowser and his Son constantly Go-Kart and golf with Mario, not to mention working together on many occasions. They wouldn't be very important or useful to my plan. Anything else, n00bie?"

"Why are Wolf and Blood Falc here if they're more rivals than REAL antagonists? Wolf has even worked with Fox."

Wolf responded coolly, "I'm a mercenary. I worked for those who pay. This purple dragon pays good money."

Blood Falcon simply gave me the finger.

Ridley spread a big map on the large round table, and we all sat around it. He took a pen and circled spots, and started explaining.

"Let's review, people. I need you all to place these Smart Bombs, courtesy of Wolf, in these locations. They need to be in these exact locations for them to explode correctly. The explosion will be a chain reaction, and while that's going on, I need people to lure Master Hand outside and possibly defeat him. Once the building has exploded, then most people will be injured or dead, and I need that same group of people to take out the remaining fighters. Once everyone is out, we'll go to each universe, one at a time, and conquer it. There's no way this can fail. Any questions or suggestions?"

No one said anything.

"Perfect. Ok, who can set the charges? I'll need fast people who can work quickly."

It was decided that Blood Falcon, Waluigi, Wolf, and I would set charges. It was then decided that Ganondorf, Ridley, Wario, and King K. Rool would distract and beat Master Hand and possibly Crazy Hand. Then we were given the bombs and dismissed.

We all left, and I went up to Wolf's room to start my plan to save the Mansion.

First, I contacted Lucario. I told him my plan, and he agreed to help me. I was able to figure out that Ridley paid Wolf 10,000 Units of Lylat Money, so I asked Colonel to deposit 10,000 in Wolf's account now, and 10,000 later if my plan worked.

Me and Lucario both stood outside Wolf's door. I knocked, a handgun in my...hand...and Lucario charging his Blue Ballz. (Yea I know they're "AURA Spheres). No answer. I knocked again. No answer. I kicked it down to see Wolf standing there, his blaster ready to fire.

"What do you want, Trevor and...Lucario...? Wha-?"

"I just wanna talk. Look. My real identity is actually-" I pulled off my disguise "-Snake."

"Why are you showing me this? I could tell Ridley RIGHT NOW, and he'll kill you. I'll ask again. WHAT. DO. YOU. WANT?"

"I wanna negotiate. I wanna stop Ridley and save the mansion, possibly the multiverse as well. And I need your help. I'll even pay you."

Wolf raised an eyebrow. "How much?"

"Double of what Ridley's paying you. 10,000 Lylat Units are already in your account, and you'll get 10,000 more if this thing works. Are ya up to it?"

Wolf pondered this and considered his options. After a minute or two, he agreed. I couldn't get any more skilled fighters, however, since they were all fighting in the tournament. I didn't tell anyone else the plan, not even Master Hand. I had to ensure that there were no variables.

We started executing the plan. Ridley was checking to make sure the bombs were placed, so we tranquilized the bomb-setters and replaced them with duds. I also tranquilized Wario and K. Rool, so they wouldn't be a problem later on. Ridley and Ganondorf went outside to distract Master Hand, but no one else was there except me and Wolf, and Lucario in the shadows. I told Ridley the others were sleeping on the job. He tried to detonate the Mansion so everyone could die, and injure the Hands, but his remote didn't work, and he threw it down and stomped it.

"WOLF! THESE SMART BOMBS AREN'T WORKING! THEY'RE DUDS!"

"Sorry, I can't let you do that, Ridley." He pulled out his Blaster.

"You impudent, IGNORANT, IMBECILE! YOU THINK YOU CAN FACE ME? HA. COME AT ME, IF YOU DARE!"

Meanwhile I was trying to tranquilize Ganondorf, but when he felt the needle he knocked me away, pulled out the needle, and proceeded to stomp on it.

"HA! You think the KING of DARKNESS can be stopped by a mortal weapon such as a "tranq dart"? Fight me "Trevor", or should I say...Snake?"

At this point I pulled off my disguise and got ready to fight.

Wolf was just dodging Ridley's attacks. Ganondorf attempted to Flame Choke me, but to no avail, and I Side-Smashed him to knock him away. Then I used my Side Special to follow and hit him, which also worked. I dug a Landmine via Down Smash in front of me, and Ganondorf tried to Flame Choke me again. He passed over the landmine and it exploded, and he fell on his back. I Side Smashed him, and he went back to the house, defeated.

Wolf was starting to have trouble. After some blasts from Wolf's Blaster and some grenades from myself, Ridley got mad (as if he wasn't already). He was tired of taking a beating, and he spun his tail and slash with his claws. We were knocked considerably away from him. In a voice that didn't sound like his, he stared me dead in my eyes, and said, "You're going straight to hell."

"I take you with me then!"

I ran in and tried to attack, but he knocked me away and started...Mega Evolving? He grew larger, and turn a weird shade of green. He was already as big as Bowser, but he seemed bigger because of how disproportionate he was, he seemed bigger. NOW, he was as big as Giga Bowser.

He roared, and the ground actually shook. "I am META RIDLEY, AND YOU ARE GOING TO DIE!"

We were doomed. Wolf and I could no longer fight. Wolf looked at me and was actually worried. "Does this mean I'm not getting paid?"

I facepalmed and shook my head with disgust, not bothering to dignify his question with an answer.

However, out from the shadows, a rainbow sphere flashed, and a DNA symbol in a S shape rose up and disappeared.

"MAX AURA!"

And a HUGE Blue Ball was fired and knocked Meta Ridley a bit.

"WHO DARES TO ATTACK THE ALMIGHTY, ALL-POWERFUL, META RIDLEY?"

There was no response. Instead, another gigantic Blue Ball hit Meta Ridley and Lucario used Extreme Speed, then Bullet Punch.

"Wait, Bullet Punch isn't in your moveset."

"Snake, now's not the time. Go, get outta here, get Master Hand out here. Go! I got this!"

He dodged a slash and looked at me. I nodded in reply and grabbed Wolf, and I ran to his office.

Master Hand was strangely snoozing in his office.

I woke him up.

"Yo, MH, you hear what's going on?"

He sighed. "When I finally catch a break, something's going on. What is it?"

"Before I say, I gotta ask, aren't you suppose to announce at the matches?"

"Voice clips. Simple. Now what's going on? And what is that horrid noise outside."

Wolf and I explained everything.

Meanwhile, Mega Lucario was taking a beating from Meta Ridley.

Meta Ridley taunted him. "Ha! This is the consequence for trying to face me."

Meta Ridley slashed once again at Mega Lucario, but this time when Mega Lucario landed on his feet.

Mega Lucario started laughing, and Meta Ridley became puzzled. He slashed again, but Mega Lucario used Protect, which if for some reason you don't know about Pokémon is like shielding in Smash. Mega Lucario used Extreme Speed to continuously, skillfully and gracefully dodge all of Meta Ridley's attacks. Meta Ridley became furiously and only attacked faster, but Mega Lucario was always one step ahead. Finally, Mega Lucario jumped ULTRA-high and unleashed his most powerful technique.

He shouted in a voice that sounded way too similar to Goku's, "Watch the power of Aura! HHHRRRRAAAGGGHH!"

He shot his Kamehameha blast *koff koff* I mean Aura Storm RIGHT at Meta Ridley. He tried to block it from his body with his wings, but it didn't work, and when the blast hit Meta Ridley, he devolved. The blast then severely weakened Ridley, and Master Hand came rushing outside to reprimand everyone.

Eventually, everything worked out. Ridley was sent back to his universe, since he had been filmed. Samus had to go with him, to keep him in check. This meant that her team's match against Mario was forfeit, and they moved on to the finals. Bayonetta wasn't salty at all, however.

Lucario, Wolf, and I received medals for our acts of heroism, so Master Hand couldn't keep things under ropes. He happily presented the medals to us, tho.

Everything was peachy back at HQ. Turned out that HQ was attacked by Dr. Eggman and Dr. Wily, who were gonna be called later for assist trophy fliming. They were stopped by Knuckles and Proto Man, however.

Everything seemed perfect. I guess we were gonna live happily ever after.

For now.

 **UGDP: Next Up, Sonic vs Ganondorf! And Tails vs Blood Falcon too I guess...As you can see, there was no way I could make a scenario where Mario and Weegee beat Sam and Bae-yo, so I chose a different path, and Mario will face the victor of Ganon v Sonic in the chapter after the next. Peace out my readerz.**

 **(Should I make that last sentence a thing now?)**


	10. Chapter 10: Speed VS Evil

Sonic was training intensely to beat Ganondorf. He was training so freaking hard that he was officially banned from using the treadmills that the mansion provided. He was always in the Training room, beating up Sandbag and sparring whoever decided to come in. He constantly accepted challenges from Captain Falcon and other fast characters who wanted to race, so he could break his limit. Tails was training just as hard, but on a different magnitude, since he wasn't as fast or strong. However, even if he wasn't as fast, he was the second fastest and lifted weights using his tails, since he used them in most of his attacks. Ganondorf and Blood Falcon were overconfident, and they didn't bother doing one bit of training. My brother and I were also training, but to a lesser extent, since our match was still a couple of days away. Finally, the moment that many had been waiting for had come. The matches had been delayed because of an incident with Ridley. That same incident had disqualified Samus and Bayonetta, fortunately for us.

The match was set to be on the Bridge of Eldin, but the people riding through the stage and the bomb were removed.

"3! 2! 1! G0!"

Everyone started the match by taunting. Then they ran towards each other.

Sonic attempted to attack Ganondorf, but the latter just Jabbed him and proceeded to knock him back even further by following up with Wizard's Foot. On the other hand, Tails had locked Blood Falcon in a Jab and slowly built up his damage. Ganondorf tried to grab him via Side Special, but Sonic jumped out of the way and Down Aired, which sent Ganondorf upward. Sonic then short-hopped and used Forward Air, and they both fell to the ground, where they started meeting each others' punches and kicks. Tails had KO'd Blood Falcon, and moved in to attack Ganon.

"Tails, WAIT! Not yet!"

While Tails ran in to help Sonic beat Ganon, Ganon knocked Sonic away. Ganondorf started his Warlock Punch, and Tails thought he could simply Shield himself.

Ganondorf obliterated Tails' Shield, and KO'd him with another Warlock Punch. Sonic's Rage went to its Maximum and he Spin Dashed with blinding speed and knocked Ganon backwards. He stood in a combat position with his fists up and said, "Time to get serious!"

The real battle begun.

Sonic was skillfully dodging all of Ganondorf's attacks, and every time he rolled, he got a punch or two in. Sonic got two Smash attacks on him too, but they didn't faze him, and he kept right on trucking. Finally, a Smash Ball appeared, but as Sonic hastily tried to jump and attack it, Ganondorf used his brute strength to knock Sonic's feeble body away, and he was able to shatter it. He transformed and stomped, but Sonic used his Up Air on the ground to dodge the beast. This only fueled Ganon's rage, and the fight continued. Sonic kept spamming his F-Air to build up Ganon's Damage. Finally, Ganondorf tried to end it with a Warlock Punch, but Sonic rolled behind him and Side-Smashed, which sent him off the stage. He got back on and tried to attack Sonic, but his attacks were too slow to connect to the Blue Blur.

At this point, anyone rooting for the King of Porkness-er, DARKness-was already giving up hope. He couldn't keep up with Sonic at all, and Sonic was building up his damage with Spin Dashes. Finally, Ganondorf missed his Warlock Punch, and Sonic Side-Smashed him to end the match.

"That was almost TOO easy!"

"Alright! I did it!"

And now everyone eagerly awaited the Final Match.

(UGDP: Sorry about the length, I got a lot going on in life. Nothing I can't handle of course. The next chapter will be of awesome length, cuz a lot's gonna go down. Stay tuned.)


End file.
